yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Hogan and Greiger's Turbo Duel
52: 53: }} Crow Hogan and Greiger's Turbo Duel was a Turbo Duel between Crow Hogan and Greiger, which took place in Satellite, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events Devack's defeat was noticed by Roman Goodwin, when the left light of a three-pronged candelabra was blown out. So Roman heads to Greiger's cell and brings him over the old Ener-D reactor and reminds him of how Rex Goodwin destroyed Greiger's village. Roman tells Greiger to use that hatred as fuel in his next duel against Yusei Fudo. Next Roman opens a trap door beneath Greiger's feet and embue him with Ener-D, allowing Greiger to be reborn, as a Dark Signer. Elsewhere, Crow Hogan manages to survive by hiding in an empty refrigerator. he explores Satellite only to find it devoid of people. When he returns to his hideout, he finds the kids he was caring for only for them to be nothing but spectres. This ultimately breaks Crow's heart. Greiger, now a Dark Signer, rides around looking for Yusei, but Crow manages to find him. Crow accuses him and the other Dark Signers for taking away the lives of the children he cared for. Crow challenges Greiger to a duel, with both of them having the motivation of fighting for lost loved ones. Greiger refuses at first saying he only wishes to duel Yusei but Crow pulls out a timer. Crow claims it's an Electromagnetic charge that will shut down Greiger's runner, so Greiger accepts. Greiger informs Crow that once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back and one of them will lose their soul. Crow refuses to receive concern from people who stole away the only place who could go home to. Before they begin, Crow lays down one more rule; both players turn off auto-pilot for the Duel. Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow infers that the only way to counter the attacks from an Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques. The Turbo Duel "Speed World" is activated, setting-up the Turbo Duel. The Killer Whale geoglyph appears and etches out the circuit. Yusei, Trudge and the twins see the geoglyph appear in the sky. Trudge notes that it shouldn't be there as there is no Dark Signer with a Killer Whale birthmark, sparking Yusei to worry that a new Dark Signer may have emerged. Since Luna and Yusei's birthmarks aren't reacting, they deduce that the Dark Signer's opponent isn't a Signer. Greiger sets the rule to decide who goes first; whoever is first around the first corner. Crow chucks the timer onto the ground, explaining that it was only an alarm clock and suggests they start the race, once the timer hits 0. The timer drops to 0 and the alarm goes off. Both Runners speed off and Crow makes plans on how to get past the corner first, when his Runner has less horsepower. Crow speeds-up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first, but drifts to the outmost point, due to the size of his Duel Runner, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Greiger Turn 1: Crow Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Backlash", "Fake Feather", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". Crow draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (1800/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Greiger Greiger draws "Diving Exploder". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 0 → 1; Greiger's SPC: 0 → 1). Greiger Normal Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Attack Position. He then sends "Diving Exploder" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, switching the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field ("Shura the Blue Flame": 1800 → 1200/1200 → 1800; "Trap Reactor・Y FI": 800 → 1800/1800 → 800). "Trap Reactor・Y FI" then attacks and destroys "Shura the Blue Flame" (Crow 4000 → 3400). Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. After Yusei ponders on who it could belong to, he turns the others and instructs that they stay behind as things are about to get dangerous up ahead. None of the three are pleased to leave him go alone. However Luna insists that they'll be fine, since her birthmark will protect them, if them from being sacrificed inside the geoglyph. Yusei allows them to come along, but says he'll run ahead to see who's dueling and they may follow him afterwards. Without any further notice, he ramps, launching his Duel Runner off the road and into the Turbo Duel circuit created by the geoglyph. Meanwhile, Crow, who has just been knocked off course, angrily pushes some buttons in the handlebars of his Duel Runner in his desperation not to lose, firing a grapple hook, which attaches to the Turbo Duel circuit and activating its wings, allowing him to glide back safely. Turn 2: Greiger Greiger Sets a card. On Greiger's End Phase, the effect of "Diving Exploder" expires as a monster was destroyed by battle ("Trap Reactor・Y FI":1800 → 800/800 → 1800). Turn 3: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 1 → 2; Greiger's SPC: 1 → 2). Crow's hand contains "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", "Blackwing - Backlash", "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain", and "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor". Crow activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield") and send "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" from his hand to the Graveyard. Crow then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (100/1800) in Defense Position. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) from his hand via its own effect in Attack Position. "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks "Trap Reactor・Y FI", but Greiger activates his face-down "Fake Explosion" to prevent his monster from being destroyed by battle this turn (Greiger 4000 → 3100). Greiger then activates the second effect of "Fake Explosion" to Special Summon "Summon Reactor・SK" (2000/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Greiger Greiger draws "Darksea Rescue". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 2 → 3; Greiger's SPC: 2 → 3). Greiger Normal Summons "Spell Reactor・RE" (1200/900) in Attack Position. He then activates the third effect of "Summon Reactor・SK" to send it, "Trap Reactor・Y FI", and "Spell Reactor・RE" to the Graveyard and Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Greiger then activates the second effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to send "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield". "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", but Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" to reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0. Turn 5: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 3 → 4; Greiger's SPC: 3 → 4). He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" (800/0) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" activates, destroying "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and inflicting 800 damage to Crow (Crow 3400 → 2600). Crow activates the second effect of "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to remove from play itself and "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" from his Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" (2500/1500) in Attack Position (as its Level is equal to the combined Level of the removed monsters). Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300/400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Backlash" and "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". "Blackwing Armor Master" attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Due to the first effect of "Blackwing Armor Master", it's not destroyed and Crow takes no Battle Damage. At the end of the Damage Step, "Blackwing Armor Master" places a Wedge Counter on "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Crow then removes the Wedge Counter on "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to reduce its ATK and DEF to 0 until the End Phase ("Flying Fortress SKY FIRE": 3000 → 0/2500 → 0). "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" then attacks and destroys "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (Greiger 3100 → 1800). Greiger loses one Speed Counter (Greiger's SPC: 4 → 3). Crow Sets a card. Turn 6: Greiger Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 4 → 5; Greiger's SPC: 3 → 4). Greiger then activates the effect of "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" to Special Summon itself from his Graveyard (0/300) in Attack Position as he controls no monsters. He then Normal Summons "Darksea Rescue" (0/0) in Attack Position. Greiger then dark tunes "Darksea Rescue" with "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" in order to Dark Synchro Summon "Dark Flattop" (0/3000) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Greiger Greiger has just managed to Dark Synchro Summon "Dark Flattop" (0/3000) in Defense Position. Greiger then draws two cards via the effect of "Darksea Rescue" as he used "Darksea Rescue" for a Synchro Summon and the Synchro Monster that used "Darksea Rescue" as a Synchro Material Monster was Summoned in Defense Position. Greiger then activates the effect of "Dark Flattop" to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. Greiger then activates the second effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to send "Star Blast" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Blackwing Armor Master". "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (Crow 2600 → 900). Crow loses one SPC (Crow's SPC: 5 → 4). Greiger sets a card. Turn 7: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 4 → 5; Greiger's SPC: 4 → 5). Crow passes his turn. Turn 8: Greiger Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 5 → 6; Greiger's SPC: 5 → 6). Greiger then activates the second effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to send "Darksea Float" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy Crow's face-down "Fake Feather". "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then attacks directly, but Crow activates his face-down "Blackwing - Backlash" to destroy all of Greiger's monsters. Greiger's hand is shown to contain "Damage Summon". Greiger draws a card due to the effect of "Darksea Float". Greiger then sets a card and activates his face-down "Contaminated Earth" to Special Summon "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" (2900/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 6 → 7; Greiger's SPC: 6 → 7). Crow then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" (500/800) in Attack Position. "Fane the Steel Chain" attacks directly via its own effect (Greiger 1800 → 1300). Crow then activates the second effect of "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" to switch "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" to Defense Position and forbid Greiger from switching his Earthbound Immortal's Battle Position until the end of his (Crow's) next turn. Crow sets a card. Turn 10: Greiger Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 7 → 8; Greiger's SPC: 7 → 8). Greiger then activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" to inflict half its DEF as damage to Crow (Crow 900 → 100). Greiger then Normal Summons "Darksea Rescue" (0/0) in Attack Position. Greiger then activates his face-down "Basara". Now by Tributing a monster once per turn, Greiger can destroy a monster Crow controls that has a higher Level than the monster Tributed and inflict 800 damage to the destroyed monster's controller. Greiger then activates the effect of "Basara" to Tribute "Darksea Rescue" and destroy "Fane the Steel Chain", but Crow activates his face-down "Explosion Guard" to negate the effect of "Basara" and inflict 500 damage to Greiger (Greiger 1300 → 800). Turn 11: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 8 → 9; Greiger's SPC: 8 → 9). Crow sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard The Far North" (1300/0) in Attack Position. Crow then activates the effect of "Blizzard the Far North" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (1800/1200) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then tunes "Fane the Steel Chain" and "Shura the Blue Flame" with "Blizzard the Far North" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Greiger states that due to the effect of "Chacu Challhua", Crow can't conduct his Battle Phase so long as "Chacu Challhua" is in Defense Position. Crow explains that he can however activate the effect of "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant", which will destroy "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" as the latter's DEF is lower than the ATK of "Silverwind the Ascendant". Before Crow can activate the effect of "Silverwind the Ascendant", he and Yusei Fudo see images of children trapped in the Earthbound Immortal. After Greiger sees those children, he states that those children are his brother and sister, plus the other children of his hometown. This makes him realize that the Dark Signers were really responsible for the destruction of his village and the loss of his people. Greiger tries to forfeit, but the Envoy of the Netherworld refuses to let this happen and possesses him. Because Crow took too long to activate the effect of "Silverwind the Ascendant", Greiger proceeds with his own turn. Turn 12: Greiger Greiger draws "Black Salvo". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 9 → 10; Greiger's SPC: 9 → 10). Greiger then switches "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" to Attack Position. Chacu Challhua" attacks directly via its own effect, but Crow activates his face-down "Parasite Mind" to activate the effect of Greiger's "Basara" as if he were its controller, Tributing "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" in order to destroy "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" (Greiger 800 → 0). Crow wins. Aftermath The geoglyph disappears, and Crow is pleased with his victory. A giant boulder is about to crush Crow, but Greiger pushes Crow to get him out of harm’s way. Greiger is crushed by the giant boulder instead. Crow and Yusei try to rescue Greiger and Yusei begs Greiger not to die. Greiger asks the two if they're okay. Crow asks him why he saved him. Greiger replies that he saved the people of his village. Crow is touched by the former Dark Signer’s answer. Greiger tells Crow to find the children he took care of and to raise them well. Crow promises he will do that. Greiger tells Yusei that he was right about everything, that nothing remains after revenge and begs him to defeat the Dark Signers. After that, he turns grey and crumbles into dust. The two young men are saddened by Greiger’s death and Yusei swears he will carry on Greiger’s promises. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, all of the people of Greiger’s village are returned home, including Greiger’s siblings. Annie says that they're saved, to the joy of the villagers. A shooting star appears in the sky. Max thinks the shooting star is almost like their big brother Greiger and that Greiger saved them. They wonder if Greiger is watching the shooting star too. Back at Satellite, Crow and Yusei rejoin Trudge, Leo and Luna, and Yusei is about to go face Kalin. While Yusei goes to face Kalin Kessler, the same shooting star seen at Greiger’s village appears in the sky of the city. References * * * Category:Duels